


Cinder Boy

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: mating_games, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soot still clings to Stiles's clothes from the cellar his wicked stepfather had trapped him in for daring to go to the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinder Boy

Soot still clings to Stiles's clothes from the cellar his wicked stepfather had trapped him in for daring to go to the ball. That doesn't matter now. He'll never have to sweep another floor or listen to his stepbrothers' demands. Part of him can't believe it's real, that he's really in the palace with handsome Prince Derek. Out of all the people at the ball Derek had chosen him.

"You're thinking too much," Derek gasps. He rolls his hips. One hand holds Stiles's head steady as Derek rocks into Stiles's mouth, reminding him that he should be focusing on the cock in his mouth and not on the way the soot on his pants is staining the carpet.

He sucks, opening his mouth wide to take Derek deep. He's never done something like this before but from the way Derek groans and murmurs, he's doing well. The hand on his head clenches and unclenches in his hair. It feels nothing like the way his stepbrother Ethan would pull on his hair when he was too slow to follow an order.

Derek's hand tightens and pulls back. His cock slips from Stiles's lips seconds before Derek comes all over Stiles's face.

Stiles blinks. His breath comes hard and fast and he wants. He wants so much.

"You look so beautiful," Derek says. It's not the first time he's said so – that was at the ball, when Stiles's borrow clothes had fit him like a second skin, just before Derek had stolen a kiss in the palace garden.

There will be many more stolen kisses to come, in the garden and elsewhere.

"Derek..." Stiles moans.

"What do you want?" Derek's eyes flash red for a second and when he looks at Stiles, there is only love and want. "Tell me and it's yours."

"Touch me? Please?"

Their clothes form a haphazard pile on the floor. It's a mess that Stiles itches to clean up but he's otherwise occupied. Derek's bed is soft and warm, especially so with Derek on top of him. Derek's hands explore his body, touching everywhere they can reach. One hand curls around Stiles's cock and he nearly screams with pleasure. He arches up into the touch, rocking into it.

His legs spread. Derek settles between them like he belongs there and Stiles wishes Derek hadn't come already because he wants Derek inside of him. He wants to be connected, united in body as well as spirit.

He must make a noise of want because Derek's other hand dips into his mouth for a second. Stiles sucks at his fingers greedily before they're pulled away and then those wet fingers are pressing up and inside of him, invading him in a way that makes him moan with pleasure. It burns but he's dealt with worse.

"Derek..."

"Come for me, my cinder boy."

Stiles comes with Derek's fingers deep inside of him. Derek's hands slow, gentle on him until his orgasm subsides and then Derek rolls them, shifting until they're lying on the bed properly.

"Stay with me," Derek says. "Be mine, forever and always."

"I will," Stiles promises, and from that moment onward they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
